Avant - Garde
by KomihnNaty
Summary: John Watson renuncia a su puesto como uno de los asistentes de Sherlock Holmes, un diseñador de modas cotizado, pero terriblemente insoportable. Sherlock entonces exige su regreso sin saber realmente sus propios sentimientos. One-shot Johnlock.


Suficiente, ya estaba harto. Era verdad que no tenía ni idea de lo que se trataba la moda, pero para eso no lo habían contratado. Le habían dicho que su trabajo consistía en exclusivamente escribir todo lo que Sherlock le pidiera que era, más que todo, ideas que se le venían de repente a la mente. Eso y llevarle el café en las mañanas con algunas exigencias. John había sabido sobrellevar todo, incluso lo admiraba un poco, Sherlock era brillante, podría incluso aprender muchísimo de él con solo observarlo cómo trabaja.

Pero no, él tenía que soportar frases como: "Ya cállate, tus inútiles pensamientos me estresan", cuando él ni siquiera había dicho alguna palabra, o un "Dios, ¿no tienes otra ropa que ponerte?", entre otras frases jodidamente desagradables. Apenas habían pasado dos semanas y ya no soportaba, además, no importaba que Sherlock le atraiga, porque lo hacía, con ese porte elegante y esa palidez atrayente, John no podía hacerse el ciego, además, él tampoco era completamente heterosexual, así que ya se había sorprendido a él mismo observado el buen contorneado trasero del rizado gracias a esos pantalones ajustados. Sin embargo, Sherlock podría ser el hombre más bello del planeta, pero John tenía dignidad, él podría conseguir un mejor trabajo para terminar sus estudios truncos de Medicina.

—De acuerdo, es todo— dijo tirando su pequeña libreta al escritorio de Sherlock

— ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? — Sherlock sonó indignado

—Consígase otro idiota que lo soporte—

John salió de la elegante y perfecta oficina tirando la puerta tras de sí. Varias chicas y chicos lo miraron en silencio totalmente asombrados mientras caminaba dando grandes y firmes pasos. "Sí, hice lo que muchos aquí no se atreven" dijo justo antes de entrar al ascensor con su mochila ya al hombro.

...

No hubo más que silencio luego de que John dejara la oficina, el rostro de John se había vuelto rojo luego de que lo llamara inútil, pero él había creído que no había sido nada más que vergüenza. Se equivocó, lo había subestimado.

La verdad era que nadie había soportado el puesto por más de tres días, generalmente se iban sin decir nada, simplemente no regresaban más. Sherlock necesitaba otro asistente de los cuatro que ya tenía, y este no tenía nada más que escribir; sin embargo, su actitud lo ponía difícil. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos asistentes perdidos llevaba ese año.

John Watson había sido diferente, no solo por haber roto el récord por el tiempo que duró en el puesto, sino por aquella vez (la única, cabe recalcar) que abrió la boca para opinar.

—Podríamos usar el verde muzgo par-... —

—No— interrumpió Sherlock

—Pero... toda... la colección está basada en el verde muzgo—

—No autoricé que así sea—

—Pero... se lo acabo de mostrar—

— ¿Dije que estuviera de acuerdo? —

—No, per-... —

—Por Dios, vuelves a decir "pero" y te echo de mi oficina— dijo exasperado —El verde muzgo da asco en esta ropa, mírala—

Tomó un par de prendas para lanzárselas en la cara a su colega.

—Este color está de moda, hay una tendencia de... —

—No, no, no. Hace quince años tuviste una buena acogida por tu colección con las mismas tonalidades, no creas que repetirás lo mismo ahora—

—No es eso lo qu-... —

—Claro que sí— volvió a interrumpir —Hay guerras ahora y el mundo está en contra de la violencia, las tonalidades de verde de los militares no son la inspiración correcta para lo que estoy buscando. Nuevamente tu propuesta no me sirve—

—Señor Holmes, permítame explicarle la tend-... —

—Tu puesto existe solo porque mi hermano es socio, así que, tú y los demás tendrán que callarse la boca y seguir esto, tal y como siempre lo hacen—

Sherlock abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó de allí un cuaderno grande y de delgado grosor, lo tiró en el escritorio frente a su socia y se cruzó de brazos.

—He hecho la colección completa yo mismo como siempre—

Cuando abrió el cuaderno, este estaba con dibujos hermosos y elegantes, todos con colores morados y un toque de tonalidades tierra. La colección la quería moderna y fresca, pero que destacara y que se sienta la fuerza en ella.

—Wow, son geniales—

La voz de John se escuchó y llamó la atención de ambos al instante, el rubio se puso rojo de vergüenza en un segundo y luego se agachó fingiendo escribir en su libreta.

Sherlock había quedado extrañado por ello, si bien siempre escuchaba halagos por su trabajo, sabía que casi todos ponían buena cara por temerle, además, nunca coincidía con las ideas de los demás, las propuestas que le ofrecían siempre eran repetidas, absurdas, sin gracia e increíblemente aburridas. Sherlock odiaba tener socios, pero Mycroft había insistido en ello "por prestigio", algo que no servía mientras que al final terminaba haciendo todo el trabajo de la colección sin poder recibir una digna lluvia de ideas.

Desde entonces, John Watson llamó su atención, pero también le molestaba que sea muy ordinario, con un terrible gusto para vestirse. Siempre los tres mismos ternos y esas corbatas de ridículos colores. Dios, ni siquiera ese terno era la medida correcta para él. A Sherlock le ardían los ojos cada vez que lo miraba... pero, joder, cada que veía esa estúpida cara de imbécil que ponía su empleado cuando explicaba sus teorías sobre el impacto de un color en un simple trozo de tela y lo llevaba a toda una prenda y luego a toda la colección sin necesidad de agregarle tantos detalles exagerados, ni tantos colores, sentía algo en su pecho por ver esa admiración que provocaba en vez del recelo y envidia del que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de John, ya le gustaba incluso esos ojos azules mirándolo atentos cuando entonces este no soportó más y le gritó en su propia oficina para luego tirarle la puerta al irse. Sherlock quedó impresionado, pero también enojado y no por la actitud, sino porque el rubio no pudo soportarlo. Y es que la verdad era que no quería que se vaya, lo quería ahí con él.

...

Pasado poco más de una semana, John pudo conseguir un trabajo, claro que no era lo que quería, ganaba muy poco, pero al menos tendría para pagar la renta y comer... medio mes, al menos eso era mejor que nada. Entraba temprano en la mañana y salía tarde en la noche, así que no tenía mucha vida que digamos.

Cumplido aquel mes, John tuvo la suerte recibir un adelanto para poder pagar y llenar el refrigerador. Esa noche salió del trabajo con el cuello de su casaca subido por completo para evitar que el viento helado de Londres lo enferme, agradeció no tener que usar más ese terno, odiaba vestirse así, pues tenía que siempre tener extra cuidado de no estropearlo.

Decidió caminar hasta el supermercado, era viernes, no tenía tanto apuro en llegar a casa esa noche, solo quería comprar lo necesario y llevaría comida lista a casa.

—Esa no es una buena elección para este clima—

John dio un salto del susto y volteó apenas lo escuchó, Sherlock tenía una voz muy distintiva.

— ¿Qué rayos?... ¿qué hace aquí? — preguntó sorprendido

Sherlock traía un saco largo, una bufanda larga que daba dos vueltas en su cuello y unos guantes negros, sus rizos se movían al viento. Sherlock se veía tan elegante como siempre.

—Definitivamente no sabes vestirte—

—Oiga, usted ya no es mi jefe— respondió enojado el rubio —Puedo responderle como se merece y no precisamente con palabras—

Sherlock bajó la mirada por unos segundos reprochándose a él mismo por no controlar su maldita boca y sus pensamientos.

—Quiero que vuelvas— dijo

— ¿Qué? — John definitivamente no se esperaba esa petición, no después de cómo se había ido de la oficina

—Quiero que vuelvas, ¿Qué no escuchas? —

—Pero... ¿por qué quiere que vuelva? —

Por un momento, Sherlock se sintió avergonzado, no había pensado en eso hasta ese momento que se lo habían preguntado y la respuesta era simplemente... porque lo extrañaba.

—Eres un buen trabajador– mintió

—Oh, por favor, todo el día lo molestaba con solo sentarme ahí, ni respirar podía porque se molestaba—

— ¿Y esa es la razón por la que te fuiste? — Sherlock levantó una ceja creyendo esa excusa muy estúpida, él era el jefe, el empleado debía soportar ciertas cosas ¿no es así como funcionaba todo?

—Me está jodiendo, ¿verdad? —

—Quiero que vuelvas, John. Es simple, tómalo o déjalo—

John no pudo evitar notar que su exjefe lo había llamado por su nombre en vez de tratarlo de "a usted", pero no le dio mucha importancia, la desagradable actitud del más alto lo jodía más.

—Lo dejo, no soportaría sus innecesarios comentarios otra vez—

Sherlock había tenido una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible todo el tiempo, pero cuando John se negó a su petición y dio media vuelta, sintió una punzada en el pecho que le obligó a ir tras el rubio de inmediato.

—Espera— dijo al alcanzarlo —te subiré el sueldo—

Debía admitir que eso fue parte de su desesperación y no estaba seguro del porqué.

John se detuvo y volteó con el ceño fruncido — ¿Me subirá el sueldo? —

—Con esa ropa creo que es lo que necesitas, ¿no es así? —

John lo quedó mirando en silencio por un momento claramente ofendido.

—Lárguese o le romperé la nariz. Me importa una mierda que sea famoso y salga en las malditas portadas de revistas de moda—

Sherlock volvió a sentir esa sensación de culpabilidad otra vez.

— ¿Tienes alguna condición para volver? Podemos negociarlo—

— ¿Por qué insiste tanto? Hay muchos detrás de mí que querrán el trabajo, aunque lo dejen en unos días—

— ¡Pero no los quiero a ellos ahí! ¡¿No lo entiendes, Watson?! —

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Vienes a buscarme para que vuel-...! —

John se detuvo de inmediato reflexionando sobre el comportamiento de su exjefe, se sorprendió con la idea de que... le gustaba a Sherlock Holmes. Al famoso y respetado diseñador de modas Sherlock Holmes. El inalcanzable, indomable, caprichoso y extremadamente insoportable Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock frunció el ceño observando la actitud del rubio — ¿Qué? —

—Te gusto—

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza de inmediato — ¡Oh, por favor, no seas ridículo! —

—No me mientas, Sherlock— tuteó con burla —Yo te gusto, por eso quieres que vuelva, me extrañas y no pudiste culearme antes de que me vaya—

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —

Sherlock se sintió indignado, pero no precisamente por las palabras de John, sino porque sentía que era... verdad.

—De entre todos los que tuvieron mi puesto, ¿por qué yo tendría que regresar? Específicamente yo—

—Usa tu cerebro, Watson, estuviste dos semanas, mucho más que los demás. Es obvio que eres un buen trabajador y en vez de probar suerte con otros más, prefiero que vuelvas tú—

John sonrió de lado observando a Sherlock de pies a cabeza.

—Dame un beso—

— ¡¿Qué?! — Sherlock sonó indignado

—Eres gay, lo sé, lo supe apenas te vi. Bésame—

—Mi opción sexual no te importa—

—Bésame, Sherlock— insistió

La sonrisa sugerente de John causaba una extraña sensación en Sherlock y francamente, se sentía jodidamente tentado a cumplir la petición.

—No lo haré—

—Si no me besas, lo haré yo—

—No te atrever-... —

Sherlock fue sorprendido con un beso tosco, no fue muy agradable al principio, pues sus labios chocaron fuertemente causándolo un ligero dolor, pero luego todo cambió. La boca de John se abrió y sus movimientos se hicieron apasionantes en cuestión de segundos, su lengua entró sin permiso y exploró su boca con entusiasmo haciendo que su cuerpo se encendiera en excitación.

Él había estado con varios hombres antes, muy pocos en realidad y solo fueron parejas sexuales, nunca le importó tener una relación romántica. Sin embargo, eso no importaba ahora, pues sabía cómo besar bastante bien, así que cuando le pasó el shock y correspondió el beso con la misma pasión, la urgencia de un lugar privado y una cama los envolvió a ambos. Caminaron a paso rápido a su auto y lo llevó a su costoso departamento donde John le hizo el amor toda la noche.

Sherlock apenas pudo admitir que le gustaba su empleado y ya se había dejado embestir por él, eso era algo nuevo, pues siempre había gustado de hacerse el difícil y ser él quien decida cuándo se acostarían. John Watson había llegado para cambiar todo eso y sí que le encantaba, especialmente cuando el rubio supo cómo provocarle los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

...

—Nada de comentarios innecesarios, ni insultos y mucho menos gritos—

—A veces te grito porque lo mereces—

—Podrías simplemente hablarme serio, no hay necesidad de que hagas vibrar las ventanas con tu voz, Sherlock—

—De acuerdo— el rizado hizo un gesto de molestia

—Y una última cosa más—

—Tendrás tu aumento— se apresuró a decir el rizado

John se levantó y rodeó el escritorio de Sherlock hasta quedar a su lado mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Dios, como amaba ese color indefinido de sus ojos, era simplemente hermoso.

—No, por supuesto que tendré mi aumento, pero además quiero que mi jefe me deje tener sexo en su oficina—

Sherlock sonrió de lado tomando a John de la cintura para luego sentarlo en sus piernas.

—Puedo estar de acuerdo, siempre y cuando sea con su novio—

—Bueno, el mío es algo... insufrible—

—Lo sé, a menos que sepas cómo tratarlo— dijo Sherlock mientras metía la mano entre los botones de la camisa de su pareja —Y si te compras un terno a tu medida y mejores corbatas—

John rió divertido para luego agacharse y depositar un tierno beso esos hermosos labios en forma de corazón.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con unos suaves golpes, seguido de un "buenos días, señor Holmes".

—A trabajar— dijo John levantándose para volver a su silla

— ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí en la noche? — Sherlock preguntó con una sugerente sonrisa

—Usted es el jefe, señor Holmes—

Luego de morderse el labio inferior con suavidad disfrutando de la imagen mental que le provocó aquel pensamiento, Sherlock respondió al llamado a la puerta con un "Adelante", era hora de volver a mandar a la mierda a lo que sea que hayan decidido sus inútiles y estúpidos socios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Vengo a resucitar mi cuenta. Y de paso reportarme viva.  
Aún estoy en punklock que dije hace meses que empecé a escribir. Se me hizo más largo de lo que planeé, pero ya estoy en lo último. Definitivamente será mi Johnlock más largo... y el único que haré así._

_Gracias por leer, pronto vendré con la novedad._


End file.
